New Family
by JCantara2794
Summary: Harry finds out that everything is not what it seems. Harry has always been lied to. The people he thought were his friends are not. How is Harry going to make it through all this ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After everything Harry's been through his only family dies. What is he going to do now? How is he going to live through this?

Harry was wonder around the castle thinking about his godfather. Harry was seating in one of the empty class room when he heard someone talking on the other side of the door. Harry moved closer to the door so he hear what they were talking about.

"How can Harry be so stupid?" Ron asked

"Well Ron look how his dad is." Hermione said.

"Why do we have to be friends with him? he could get us kill and why in the world does he have to marry my sister?" Ron asked.

"Because Ron once she get peregnet and gets all of his money we can kill him. Plus being friends with him is helping us get the jobs we want that and it will make sure that Harry never Turns into his dad." Hermione said.

"I know i still cant believe that Dumbledore took Voldemeort's son and gave him to the Potter's. Then turned father and son against each other. But I can't wait till there both gone and we don't have to deal with. Then Giny can marry who she wants." Ron said.

After they walk away Harry ran down to professor Snape's room. Because he's the only man he trusted with this. Harry knock on the door. Professor Snape opened the door and was surprised at who was standing there.

"Professor can I talked to you about something private?" Harry asked.

"Yes please come inside." Snape said.

Harry walked into professor Snapes room hoping he wasn't wrong about it. Snape moved over to one of the chairs. then moved his hand to the other for Harry to set down.

"Professor I want to know the turth which side are you really on?" Harry asked.

"Potter I am and always will be on My Lords side. Why do you ask?" Snape says

"Well I found out that everything I've been told is a lie. The people who everyone thinks our my parents are not. I heard Ron and Hermione talking about it in the hallway nether of them know I was there." Harry tells him.

"Harry what all did you hear them say?" Snape asked.

"I heard Hermione say that Dumbledore took me from my dad. Then put me with the Potter's. So they could turn me against my dad. Professor I would really like to meet my dad." Harry told him.

"Well Harry go back to your room. I'll talked to him to tell him that you know then will go from there. He will probabaly want you to wait till school is over in a couple of days. So yall can spend time together." Snape said.

Harry walked out of professor Snapes room back up to Gryffindor tower to go to bed. Once Harry got up there he ignored everyone in the room and went to bed.

Harry got up early and went down to breakfast. Harry set down at the end of the table to eat. Ron Hermiorn and Giny came and sat down next to him. All he did was ignore them he didnt want to deal with them. He's going to ask his did if he can be homed schood or moved to a differnet school. Till his dad takes over Hagwarts. Then he'll come back.

Once Harry was done eating he got up and went down to the dungeon for potions it was his first class and first test of the day. Today is the second to last day.

"Class today your pair names will show up on the bord that is the person you will be pratner for this test." Snape yelled to everone.

Harry looked up at the bord. Right there next to his name was Draco Malfoy. Harry walked over to where Draco was.

"Alright Malfoy tell me what you want me to do?" Harry asked.

"Potter just get all the ingredients that listed in the book." Draco told him.

Harry did everything that Draco told him. They got a perfect score on there potion. Harry was about to head out of the room when he heard

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy please come see me after dinner I need to talk to you." Snape told them.

"Yes sir." Harry and Draco said.

Harry walked out of the room and to next class. As the day went on Harry was bored with all the test. He had to hide how smart he was and how powerful so nobody could now. Once it hit the last class Harry was happy he was almost done with this school year. Plus he hoped he never had to back to thoughs horrible muggles.

After dinner Harry was walked back to professor Snape's classroom.

"Potter do you know why Auncle Sev wanted use after dinner was over?" Draco asked.

"I know why he wants me but not you. Do you mind if I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah that's fine with me." Draco said.

Once they got to the door Draco knock on the door. Then waited for Snape to answer the door. Snape opened the door and let the boys walk in Draco went in first then Harry. Harry didnt notice the second person in the room till

"My Lord." Draco said as he went down on his knees in front of Lord Voldemeort.

"Draco please get up off your knees. There is no need for that enless where in a meeting ok." Voldemeort told him.

"Yes My Lord." Draco said as he got up and moved over next to Snape.

Harry just looked up at his dad. He still could not believe they wanted him to kill his dad. Voldemeort turned to Harry and smiled. That's when know it was ok for him to go over to him. To shock everyone in the room Harry ran staright to Voldemeort and hugged him. Voldemeort looked down at his son and wrapped his arms aroud him.

"O Arcturus I've missed you so much. I tryed to get you back. But Dumbledore was waitting for me to come and take you. He killed the Potter's because they were going to give you back to me. Plus Sirius was trying to help me as well. I couldn't lose you like i did your papa." Voldemeort said. He had tires in his eyes as he looked down at his son.

"It's ok. It's not your fault dad. He did this to use and were going to get him back for it ." Harry told his dad.

"I know we will. Know as to why I am I here son. Mr. Malfoy is going to get you from the train station so I want you to stay with Draco can you do that for me I know you two dont get along but I just don't want to lose you again to that awful man again." His dad told him.

"Yes dad I can do that. I was going to talk to Draco about a nother chance at a friendshipe. I should have listened to him in the first place and shock his hand because he was right. None of them are any good." Harry said as he walked over to Draco. "So Draco will you except my apology. Plus my head in freindship?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry I can." Draco said

After Harry said bye to his dad and Draco. He headed up to his room this is the last year he is every going to be in this room and around these people. Tonight has changed his life forever he just wishs that Sirius could be here with him to see his new family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry walked out to the carriages by himself. He got on the hogeworts exspress. Found a compartment that was empty. Harry pulled out a book when he heard the door open. He looked up and there was Draco and Blaise. They both seat down and watched Harry. Harry looked up

"What?" He asked

"I've never see Harry bloody Potter read a book." Draco said.

"Shut up Draco. Don't call me by that last name I hate it." Harry said.

"Ok." Draco said

Harry read his book as Draco and Blaise snooged. Once they got to the platform in London. Harry followed Draco to where Draco's family was. When Harry saw Mr. Malfoy he could not believe that man was Draco's dad. His long blond hair hug around his shoulder his silver eyes looked straight into Harry eyes.

Harry has know since he was twelve that he was gay. Mr. Malfoy was so hot Harry wishes that he could have him all to himself.

"Harry What Are You Doing With Then!" Hermeion Yelled.

"Granger you want to know why I'm with them. Well lets see when you and Ron talk in front of classroon you should check to make sure that no one is there like me. So Granger I know everything so take your mudblood ass out of my site and out of my life." Harry told her.

Harry walked back over to the Malfoy's. Draco grabbed his arm as they walked over to one of the appering points.

"Harry can you take my arm please?" Mr. Malfoy asked

Harry grabbed his arm just like Draco did his mom. After he did he felt a pull from his stomack. Harry felt like he was falling he know he was going to hit the floor. He closed his eyes and braced himself but the floor never came.

Harry looked up and he was in Mr. Malfoy's arms. Looking into his beautiful silever eye. Mr. Malfoy put Harry's feet on the ground to make sure he wouldn't fall. Harry moved out of Mr. Malfoy's arms. He could feel the blush on his checks.

"Draco take Harry to your room. We are having a meeting right know. I'll come get you all when were done." Mr. Malfoy told them.

"Come on Harry lets go." Draco said.

Harry looked away from to Draco. Harry followed Draco up to his room. When they got to the room. Draco opened the door and Harry walked in. He started to laugh. Draco's room was green and all of his furniter was painted silever. His walls were covered in quidditch posters. Harry looked at Draco

"Your room doesn't surpries me at all Draco." Harry said.

Draco just laught at him. They spent the rest of the talking. Draco looked up at harry

"Harry are you gay?" Draco asked

"Yes does it bother you?" Harry asked

"No Harry my dad is gay but he didn't relise it till after he had sex with my mom. He told that he couldnt do it anymore ad that he was gay. She told him that she was peregnet. That after they had me they would get devorst. I've know this since i was eleven. Harry I can tell you like my dad and that he likes you." Draco said.

"Really Draco. But I can't just walk in here and take your dad like that." Harry said.

"Harry take a risk. Your not going to take him from me. He'll still be my dad. So shut your mouth put on your big boy panties and tell my dad how you feel." Draco said.

"Really Draco I didn't know you knew that saying." Harry says

"Yeah my mom uses it all the time." Draco said.

They both turned when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Draco says. Snape walked in and smiled.

"Alright you two it time to come down stairs." Snape told them.

Harry jumped off the bed and ran past Snape and Draco. Harry ran down the stairs. When he saw his dad he ran straight into his arms.

"Are you ready to go home know Arcturus?" His dad asked.

"Yeah dad I am." Harry said

"Alright Arcturus go into the fire place and say Riddle Manor." His dad told him.

"Ok." Harry said.

Harry walked over to the fire place and did as he was told. This time when Harry landed. He landed on his face. The next thing he know a big black dog was licking him. Harry pushed the dog off of him. He stood up and saw that the dog looked like the grim. There was no way this dog is Patfoot because Harry saw him go through the veil. Harry watch the dog change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry really name is Arcturus. After this chapter he will be known as Arcturus. Sorry this chapter is short**.

Chapter 3

Harry watched as the dog turn into Sirius. All Harry could do was cry and run to hug him. Sirius set down with his pup in his arms as he cryed. Voldemeort watched the two reunite. After both of them stop crying. Harry look at his dad with the one question in his eyes.

"Arcturus I know you think you saw him die. But what accually happened was that i switched out the veils a long time ago before you were born. So he went through the veil and fell strat into my office. I talked to him and figured out that Dumbledore erased his memories of us. He thought you were the Potter's. So I gave him back his memories and he has been here ever since." His dad told him.

Harry ran over to his dad and hugged him. Sirius just watched them wishing they know where his bother was. Harry looked up at his dad. He had a lot of questions. His dad could tell by the look on his face. So he moved them all into the living room. So they could set down. Harry didn't even look around. He just set down. So did his dad and Sirius. Harry looked at his dad

"So the first thing I want to know is. Who is my mother?" Harry asked.

"Arcturus your papa would have hit you on the top of you head for that. But your papa name is Regulus Arcturus Riddle AkA Black." His dad told him.

"So gay men can have babies that's cool. I can have the family i always wanted. But dad where is papa?" Harry asked.

"Well Arcturus the night you were taking from me your papa was too. But we still don't know where he is at. Arcturus I wish I did but i don't." His dad told him.

"Daddy we will find out where he is and will bring him home." Harry told him.

"I know we will Arcturus. Now Arcturus are you gay?" His dad asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Is there anyone you like?" His dad asked

"Yes." Harry said. His was blushing.

"Who is it?" His dad asked.

Harry know he couldn't keep it from his dad. "Mr. Malfoy." Harry said.

"O Arcturus. You need to tell him. By the way his name is Lucius." His dad said.

"But dad what if he doesn't like me that way I'm his sons friend." Harry said

"Arcturus afterr he returned to the meeting. Lucius was in his own little world. Plus after the meeting was over he asked me if I was ok with him asking you out. Arcturus I will never let anyone hurt you ever again." His dad said

"Ok I'll tell him next time I see him. But dad why do you keep calling me Arcturus?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry your real name is Arcturus Rabastan Riddle and I really don't want to call by your other name I want to call you by the name we gave you because that's how i know this is not a dream." His dad told him

"Alright dad I like tha name better then the one they gave me." Arcturus told his dad.

"Arcturus you've had a hard day. It's time for all of us to go and get some sleep. Arcturus I'll show you to your room." His dad said

Arcturus moved off the chair he was setting in and followed his dad to his room. Once they got up the stairs they stoped at a door. His dad opened the door to the most beautiful room Arcturus had ever seen. The room was the most beautiful color blue and the finture was a dark wood color. Arcturus ran over to the bed and started jumping on it.

Arcturus has never had a room this big or a bed. He look back at the door and smiled at his dad. This was the best day of his life. He is not going to let Dumbledore take this from him. Plus he is going to find his papa.

"Thank you dad the room is perfect. I love it." Arcturus told his dad.

"That's good. Son is there anything else you need?" His dad asked

"Is there a way for me to get my real looked back? Plus i need to get new cloths." He asked his dad

"Yes I have the potion if you would like to take it before you go to bed. So you can sleep through the change. You can shope for cloths on line tomorrow. If you don't find all that you want then Lucius I know will be more then glad to take you if u want to get out. But only if you go to muggle London. " His dad told him.

"Yes dad i would like to go out and get my cloths." He told his dad.

"Then I'll tell him that you want to go. Now go to sleep I'll wake you up in the morning." His dad said.

"Ok dad. I love you goodnight." He told his dad.

"Goodnight I love you too my son." His dad said as he kissed Arcturus on the forehead.

Arcturus fell asleep thinking of what a good day tomorrow will be. All he could think about was getting the see the sex god Lucius Malfoy again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arcturus woke up early in the morning. Today was the day he was going shoping with Lucius. Arcturus got out of his bed. He went to his closet put on some cloths. Hw walked out of his room and down the stairs to have breakfast.

To Arcturus's surprise Lucius was setting at the kichen table. Arcturus smiled at him. He couldn't wait to go to muggle London to go get cloths. His dad walked in and took his set next to his son. Arcturus just smiled at his dad. He was so happy today nothing could sour his day.

His dad smiled down at him. Then dropped a money sack into his sons lap. Arcturus looked up at him and smiled. He could not wait he was shoving food in his mouth trying to finish so they can leave. He was really exsited he got to spend the day with Lucius.

Arcturus looked up at Lucius when he was done eating.

"Mr. Malfoy I'm ready whenever you are." Arcturus told him.

"Then lets go Arcturus. Please call me Lucius." Lucius told him.

Arcturus followed Lucius outside. He took Lucius's arm when they got out from under the wornts. Lucius apered them to muggle London into one of the alley ways. They walked into one of the stores. Arcturus walked over to the pants. As he looked throgh the pants he found some lather pants in different colors.

He grabbed a dark green, blue, black, and red. Then walked over to the changing room to try them on. After he tryed them on. He went back and grabbed two of every color but the black he got four pairs. Then he went over to the shirts and pick some different colors out.

Then he went over to the shoes and found the ones he liked. As he was walking over to cash out he saw some eye liner. He went and looked at it them he grabbed black, blue, and green. Then he saw hair clips that had different color hair on it. He grabbed some of thoughs.

After he was done he went and looked for Lucius. When he found him.

"Lucius I'm done. Can I talk to you about something?" Arcturua asked.

"Alright Arcturus set down and will talk." Lucius said.

"Well I really like you but I understand if you don't." Arcturus said.

"Arcturus I really like you too. Since the first time I saw you. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Lucius asked.

"Yes I would." Arcturus said.

"Alright lets get you home. So you can get ready." Lucius said as he took Arcturus into his arms.

When they landed in front of the house. Lucius lend down and kissed Arcturus. Lucius moved away

"Arcturus I'll be back at seven to get you for are date." Lucius told him

"Ok Lucius I'll be ready for you." Arcturus said.

Arcturus went back into the house with a smile on his face. He walked past his dad. He waved to him. As he took his things up stairs. Once he got into his room he through his stuff on the ground. Then went over to his bed and layed down. All he could think about was the kiss Lucius gave him before he leaved. He was so happy that he gave his first kiss to Lucius.


End file.
